Project Freelancer
by Autobot Slipstream
Summary: The Freelancers were supposed to be the best of the best, but instead, they died or disappeared. Revisit their training and learn what actually happened to them. -AU-
1. Chapter 1

Agents Washington and Carolina stood together, looking out over the rough terrain where the Reds and Blues now lived.

"I guess this is goodbye, Wash." Carolina said. "I'm taking Epsilona and we're going to go see if there are any Freelancers left aside from you and me."

"Um, Carolina. I never got to say this...but, thanks. For everything you taught me." Wash said absently.

"Sure. Hey, Wash, do you remember training? All of it?"

"Some parts are fragmented, but I remember all the others." Wash told her. "I don't know exactly why, but I always remember all the other Freelancers, from Alabama all the way down through Wyoming."

"Yeah. Me too."

**so, in case you were confused, this scene takes place at the end of Season 10. It's a prequel to the main story, which is actually about the Freelancers' training. I may write a side fic about Carolina going out on her mission to find all the remaining Freelancers, because she was told the Met a didn't actually have all 22 AI fragments, just Eta, Iota, Delta, Theta, Gamma, Sigma, and...whoever else he had. So! Story premise explained: check.**

**Thanks for reviewing, and remember, reviews fuel the muse so by all means drown her.**


	2. Many Years Ago, or, Meeting the Director

She looked around without much curiosity as she disembarked from the Pelican. As far as she could see down the hangar of the ship they were on, the_ Mother of_ Invention, Pelican dropships were landed or landing and letting people off, one, two, maybe three to a ship.

She observed that the ages of the other people ranged from a little younger than her to a few years older. She had been the only one on her dropship. It had been a lonely ride. Not that she cared.

She stopped with the others on the opposite side of the hangar. From behind them, a man said "Follow me." They spun as one unit to see an African or African-American (she couldn't tell which) man. She assumed he was here to guide them. As she had experience, she also assumed the first place they would be taken would be their quarters. She was right.

Around her as they walked, the others were exchanging greetings but not names. Not yet.

They reached a circular room with doors around its walls. The man turned to face them. "These are your quarters. Find the one with you name on the door, then tear the tag down. You will be given new tags for your rooms later today."

They scattered around the room. She quickly located her room, and, following orders, tore the tag down. She set her two duffel bags on her bed and began unpacking.

She learned that her roommate's name was Connie. When Connie had intoduced herself, she had returned with a quick "hello" and a nod. Better not to talk until you knew people a little more.

Or until you had to.

The man reappeared from a side hall. "Come with me, agents."

She heard one of the men say "We're _agents?_ Nobody told me that!"

The others around him quickly shushed him.

She laughed a little to herself.

They emerged onto the bridge of the ship. A man turned. "Counselor. I see you brought the agents." Though they couldn't see his eyes, he gave the distinct impression that he was scrutinizing them. He approached and they immediately formed into two lines on either side of the platform connecting the door to the control area.

He approached the first in the line. "You are now Agent New York."

The man- _New York-_ saluted. "Sir!"

The man moved down the line and came back up the other side, giving codenames to each he passed. "Connecticut...Wyoming...North Dakota...South Dakota...Louisiana...Minnesota...New Hampshire..."

At long last, he reached her, the last in the line. "Agent Carolina."

"Which one, sir?" she asked.

"Whichever you want, Carolina." he responded.

She saluted him.

He strolled back down the line."I am the Director. You will obey my orders and my orders only."

All 48 of them saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Dismissed."

Carolina smiled.

She had a reason to talk now.

**So the mysterious character we followed this chapter was Agent Carolina! I didn't know who it was until I wrote through the end...my muse is evil...:( We meet some new people next chapter...**


End file.
